kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Manson Raionji/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Raionji Character Profile.jpg|Raionji's Character Profile Raionji Character Profile.png|Raionji's Character Profile (translation) |-| Cover= Volumes Volume 08.jpg Volume 10.jpg Volume 12.jpg Chapters Ch010.jpg Ch027.jpg Ch028.jpg Ch029.jpg Ch030.jpg Ch033.jpg Ch036.jpg Ch037.jpg Ch047.jpg Ch049.jpg Ch051.jpg Ch053.jpg Ch056.jpg Ch064.jpg Ch067.jpg Ch068.jpg Ch070.jpg Ch071.jpg Ch072.jpg Ch073.jpg Ch076.jpg Ch078.jpg Ch080.jpg Ch085.jpg Ch087.jpg Ch090.jpg Ch092.jpg Ch095.jpg Ch104.jpg Ch106.jpg Ch109.jpg Ch113.jpg Ch114.jpg |-| Plot= Nenbutsu Banchou Arc Raionji punishing his subordinate with Katsu.jpg|Raionji punishing his subordinate with Katsu Raionji1.jpg Raionji2.jpg Raionji using Katsu to stop Kongara.jpg|Raionji using Katsu to stop Kongara Akira and Raionji meet.jpg|Akira and Raionji Raionji3.jpg Raionji dodging Akira's kick.jpg|Raionji dodging Akira's kick Raionji dodging Akira's punches.jpg|Raionji dodging Akira's punches Raionji hitting Akira with Katsu.jpg|Raionji hitting Akira with Katsu Raionji blocking the rocks with beans.jpg|Raionji blocking the rocks with him beans Raionji dodging up.jpg|Raionji dodging up Raionji using Katsu underwater.jpg|Raionji using Katsu underwater Raionji secret revealed.jpg|Raionji secret revealed Raionji4.jpg Raionji and Akira face each other.jpg|Raionji and Akira face each other Akira redirecting Raionji's Katsu attacks.jpg|Akira redirecting Raionji's Katsu attacks Divine Pumishmnet Prayer Bead Attack.jpg|Raionji using Divine Pumishmnet Prayer Bead Attack Akira crushing Raionji's beads.jpg|Akira crushing Raionji's beads Meteo Drive.jpg|Akira defeating Raionji with Meteo Drive Five Dark Vows Arc Backup arrives.jpg|Raionji comes to help Akira Raionji defeating some underlings.jpg|Raionji defeating some underlings Nenbutsu vs Nenchaku.jpg|Nenbutsu vs Nenchaku Banchou Alliance in school.jpg|Banchou Alliance in school Raionji selling his merchendise with hypnosis.jpg|Raionji selling his merchandise with hypnosis Raionji destroying the gravestone.jpg|Raionji destroying the gravestone Raionji doding Kosuga's Never Bind.jpg|Raionji doding Kasuga's Never Bind Raionji trying to break the wall.jpg|Raionji trying to break the wall Raionji getting stuck.jpg|Raionji getting stuck Kosuga using his Tallow Fossil attack.jpg|Kasuga using his Tallow Fossil attack Tallow Fossil.jpg|Kasuga turning Raionji into a fossil with his Tallow Fossil attack Kosuga surprised by Raionji's attack.jpg|Kasuga surprised by Raionji's attack Buddha Attack.jpg|Raionji using Buddha Attack on Kasuga Raionji escaping the fossil.jpg|Raionji escaping the fossil Raionji hitting Kosuga with Katsu.jpg|Raionji hitting Kasuga with Katsu Kosuga attacking with his tongue.jpg|Kasuga attacking with his tongue Raionji Hair.jpg|Raionji growing hair at will Kosuga making Raionji mad.jpg|Raionji trying to make Kasuga mad, but only he gets mad Raionji making a face.jpg|Raionji making a face to make Kasuga mad Kosuga getting mad from Raionjis face.jpg|Kasuga getting mad from Raionji's face and loses the game Raionji announcing Kosuga's lost by punching him.jpg|Raionji announcing Kasuga's lost by punching him The group escaping the destruction.jpg|The group escaping the destruction Machine Banchou Arc Alliance visiting Akira's body.jpg|The group visiting the dead Akira Raionji beating a Proto Pawn.jpg|Raionji beating a Proto Pawn AT-KM defeating Raionji.jpg|AT-KM defeating Raionji AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance.jpg|AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance Banchou Alliance defeated.jpg|Banchou Alliance defeated Banchou Alliance back on feet.jpg|Banchou Alliance back on feet Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM.jpg|Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM3.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM The Dark Student Council: Hakai Banchou Arc Gamu hitting Raionji.jpg|Gamu hitting Raionji Yuu catching Gamu and Raionji hitting him with Katsu attacks.jpg|Yuu catching Gamu and Raionji hitting him with Katsu attacks Gamu slamming Yuu over Raionji.jpg|Gamu slamming Yuu over Raionji Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate.jpg|Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate.jpg|Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate Raionji hitting Gamu with katsu Geki.jpg|Raionji hitting Gamu with Katsu Geki Gamu defending from the attacks.jpg|Gamu defending from the attacks Alliance traveling towards Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance travelling towards Mugenjima Alliance reaching Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance reaching Mugenjima Raionji defeating Makajiki.jpg|Raionji defeating Makajiki Raionji meditating and watching tv.jpg|Raionji meditating and watching tv Raionji showing up and saving Yuu.jpg|Raionji showing up and saving Yuu Raionji following Hanzou on the roof.jpg|Raionji following Hanzou on the roof Assassination Needle.jpg|Raionji hit by Hanzou's Assassination Needle Raionji using his beads to attack Hanzou.jpg|Raionji using his beads to attack Hanzou Hanzou hitting Raionji with another Assassination Needle.jpg|Hanzou hitting Raionji with another Assassination Needle Hanzou hitting Raionji's illusion.jpg|Hanzou hitting Raionji's illusion Raionji catching Hanzou.jpg|Raionji catching Hanzou Raionji5.jpg Raionji blowing up Hanzou's powder.jpg|Raionji blowing up Hanzou's powder Raionji and Hanzou surviving the explosion.jpg|Raionji and Hanzou surviving the explosion Akira getting everyone on his back.jpg|Akira getting everyone on his back Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists.jpg|Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists Hakai Banchou defeating Raionji.jpg|Hakai Banchou defeating Raionji Akira standing up with the help of his friends.jpg|Akira standing up with the help of his friends Raionji couldn't hold anymore Akira.jpg|Raionji couldn't hold anymore Akira while he fights Hakai Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors.jpg|Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors The Dark Student Council: Nippon Banchou Arc Raionji going to Akiba.jpg|Raionji going to Akiba Raionji making fun of Haruka.jpg|Raionji making fun of Haruka Haruka beating Raionji.jpg|Haruka beating Raionji Everyone awaiting Akira.jpg|Everyone awaiting Akira Alliance coming to Ryuuzenji.jpg|Alliance coming to Ousama Banchou Everyone surprised to see Akira turning into child.jpg|Everyone surprised to see Akira turning into child Category:Image Gallery